Mother Goose
by NerdyGerl
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a mother.  And when you need one, Martha Rodgers is there.
1. Good Night, Sleep Tight

Disclaimer: Something about Castle and how I don't own it.

Author's Note: This is a long overdue response to Cops and Robbers. It's probably my favorite episode of Castle ever. This story has been sitting on my hard-drive for a while, so it was time that it saw the light of day. I'm thinking of making this story into a series of one-shots, each involving Martha and another show character. I have so much fun writing her, and we all know that she has an opinion on everything. So let me know if there is any interest in me continuing the series.

* * *

><p>Mother Goose: Good Night, Sleep Tight<p>

* * *

><p>Beckett slipped softly across the living area of the loft. Without her heels on, she was slient on the floor. "Kate, is that you?" Or maybe only nearly silent.<p>

She grimaced at the Castle family matriarch, dressed in a garish robe. "Sorry, Martha. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Martha tutted and waved off her concern. "No, not at all, dear. Occupational hazard of a Broadway diva. A lot of late nights with an adoring crowd lead to a bit of insomnia from time to time. Especially after the excitement of a day like today. So, can't sleep either?"

Beckett shrugged, "No, not really."

Martha tutted in agreement, "I can only imagine, after the day that you've had. I don't know how you ever sleep." She adjusted her robe and then stepped closer to the detective, trying to see the expression on her face, lit only by the glow of the fireplace.

Kate sighed, turning her face toward the warmth of the fire. "It's not that, exactly. I just always have trouble sleeping in strange places."

Martha's eyes swept around the loft. Kate didn't really visit all that often, but it _had_ been Kate's home for a few days once. "Is this place really so strange?"

Kate continued to stare at the fire, pensive. Large, expensive, glamorous? Yes. Cozy? Definitely. Strange? Not really, no. Not anymore. Kate shrugged again. "I don't know, maybe it is the case." And maybe it was more than just the case, but Kate didn't want to reflect on that particular thought, it _was _part of the reason that she was having difficulty sleeping.

The actress pulled Beckett's attention away from her own musings. "A psychotic man willing to kill anyone in his path in order to kidnap his son and get revenge on his wife. Who could sleep after a case like that?" Martha paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "And after that bomb went off, _my_ heart stopped in my chest. We were safe in that room, but the rest of you. I can't even imagine what you thought when..." Martha choked up a bit, and Kate twisted her body in order to face the older woman.

Kate reached out and placed a hand on Martha's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring the subject up again. I didn't mean to upset you."

Martha clasped Kate's hand firmly in her own, giving a warm squeeze before releasing it. "Think nothing of it, dear, it's done, and that little boy and his mother are safe, and we are all fine." Martha sniffled once, but seemed to regain her typical joie de vivre. "Really, it will make a great story at Richard's next poker night. A thrilling plot, real danger, drama around every corner. It's a shame that Richard doesn't try his hand at play-writing much these days."

Beckett let out a soft laugh. "I forgot that Castle's written plays. He mentioned it on a case once."

Martha chuckled a bit as well, "Yes, still unproduced, of course. And it would be a little self-serving for him to write me a role in one, if he ever tried again. But don't you think I'd make a good lead detective? It'd be the perfect part for me. Steely determination, gorgeous looks, and harrowing bravery; I can practically smell the Tony!"

Beckett smiled indulgently. The matriarch of the family could be a bit over the top, but she was always entertaining. And Kate _could_ picture it. Martha on stage in a slightly sexy version of a police uniform, her red hair tamed back, grilling a fellow actor into a confession. She could almost see Castle backstage, mouthing along with the words that he wrote, and frowning when Martha threw in the occasional ad-lib.

Martha's voice broke through Kate's imaginings. "How rude of me, would you like something to drink? Something warm, perhaps?"

Kate smiled, that was why she had left the guest room in the first place. She had been thirsty as well as restless. "Actually, some tea would be nice. But don't trouble yourself, Martha. I can find where everything is."

Martha's eyes lit up. "Oh, I know just the thing. You go grab a book off of the shelves, and make yourself cozy on the couch. I'll be right out."

Beckett attempted to protest, but Martha was already raising some lights, and gesturing at a wall of bookshelves. There were more in the den, but there were more than enough books here to choose from without going into Castle's space. Surely Kate could find something to entertain herself for a little while.

Ten minutes later, Martha walked over to Kate holding out one enormous, steaming mug, keeping the other for herself. Kate reached for the piece of ceramic and held it in her hands, absorbing the warmth for a long moment.

"It's just cocoa, not poison, dear. Drink up." Martha seated herself on the opposite end of the sofa and tilted her mug in a silent toast before taking a long drag of the drink.

Kate smiled and took a tentative sip of her own. She choked on the liquid, clearly she wasn't drinking just hot chocolate.

"Oh, I put in a drop of Bailey's. Hope you don't mind."

There was more than a drop of alcohol in her mug, but Kate didn't call her on it. "No, of course not. It's delicious. Thank you." As if to prove her point, Beckett took a deep drink and sighed as the warm liquid ran down her throat.

They were silent for a few moments, each enjoying the play of firelight around the apartment and the warm drinks in their hands. Once again, it was Martha that broke the silence. "I always find cocoa such a soothing drink on a night like this, don't you?"

Kate hummed a response. "My mother used to make it when one of us had a bad day. She had this recipe for perfect cocoa, but I never learned her secret ingredient. Every time I tried to make it after she died, it just didn't taste right. I haven't even attempted it in a long time."

"Kate." Martha set her mug down on the nearby end table, turning her full focus on the detective, her eyes full of an unspoken emotion.

Kate hadn't meant to be so maudlin. And even though she hadn't planned on sharing that bit of her mother, it did feel nice to open up just a little bit. Dr. Burke would be proud. "No, Martha, really. This is delicious. Thank you for making it. It is soothing. It's different than hers, but it's nice. Thank you."

Kate bent her head down, focusing again on the drink in front of her, but Martha continued to watch her for a long moment. Martha let out a hearty chuckle, earning an eyebrow raise from Beckett. "I'm surprised that Richard isn't hovering over you."

"Excuse me?"

"Richard, he likes to hover. Around you."

Kate smiled, "Hover, intrude, annoy. Yes, he does like to do that." A slight blush rose in her cheeks, but Martha kept her innermost thoughts to herself. She wouldn't tease Kate about Richard, not tonight. The poor girl had been through enough today. But Martha had seen Kate's face, the detective's hand reaching out for her son's lapel. Whatever Richard felt, Martha now knew for a fact that Kate's own emotions reflected back, just as deep. She would tease Richard about it later.

Still, Martha couldn't drop the conversation entirely, it wasn't in her nature. "I'm glad that you agreed to stay over. After a day like today, it's nice to all be here, together." Kate said nothing, just pressed her lips together. Martha continued, "And I think that it helped cheer Alexis up too. Seeing that life goes on, even after your heart gets broken. Richard was in fine form tonight, wasn't he?"

A soft smile graced Kate's face, her voice a whisper. "He's such a good father."

"Excuse me?"

"Castle, Rick, he's a good father. You've raised a good man."

The actress beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, that's nice of you to say. Lord knows, I wasn't perfect. In fact, most days, I'm not sure that I had much of anything to do with how he turned out."

Kate set her mug down, and reached over to pat Martha's hand, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Martha laughed again, "Don't patronize me."

"I thought that you knew me better than that. I don't patronize anybody. Except Castle, but only when he deserves it." Both women chuckled at Castle's expense.

Martha took a last sip out of her mug, "Well, I think that it is time for me to hit the hay. I have some phone calls to make in the morning. And one particular call to make to a rather debonair bank manager, I need my beauty sleep. Don't stay up too late, dear."

Kate gave the woman a small smile, bypassing her empty mug in order to pick up the novel that she had chosen earlier. "Good night, Martha. I'll see you in the morning."

Martha began to turn away, but snapped her fingers and twirled back to face Kate. "Love."

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother's secret ingredient. It was love."

Kate closed the book, holding her place with a finger. "I don't understand."

"I read a story once about a woman who had a tin can of a spice. She would sprinkle it on everything: pies, potatoes, pasta, you name it. Her husband would always ask about it, and she just said that it was her secret ingredient. He never saw her refill the can, but he watched her use it on everything that she ever made. After she died, her curious husband got the can out of the pantry and opened it. The can was empty except for a note that read, 'to everything you make, add a dash of love.' I think that's what your hot cocoa was missing."

Kate used the hand that wasn't trapped by her book to wipe away a tear. The story was sappy, but it sounded like something that her mother would have done; some lesson that Johanna Beckett tried to teach her daughter. Kate's mother would have added a dash of love to everything.

She wiped at another tear, and suddenly Martha's arms were around her, giving her a comfort that she hadn't felt in over a decade. Martha was entirely different from her mother, but Beckett took solace in the elegant scent and in the warm arms. After a day like today, when a young boy had nearly lost his mother, when Alexis had almost lost a father and a grandmother, when a Kate had almost lost her _partner_, a hug from Martha felt nice.

Martha held her for a long moment, until Kate pulled away slightly, whispering a "thank you."

Martha gave the detective one last squeeze. "Sometimes, you just need a mother. And if you ever need one again, you know where to find me."


	2. To Market, To Market

Disclaimer: Something about Castle and how I don't own it.

Author's Note: OK, a little Christmas one-shot to get us in the mood. Martha runs into Esposito doing a little holiday shopping.

* * *

><p>Mother Goose: To Market, To Market<p>

* * *

><p>Esposito looked up from the display of scarves that had monopolized his attention for the past five minutes, surprised to see a familiar face. "Mrs. R?"<p>

"Detective Esposito! How lovely to see you." Martha had been so focused on her own shopping needs that she hadn't even realized that she was standing across the fixture from her son's co-worker, for lack of a better term. "What are you doing here?"

Javier's face tinted in a slight blush. He had been out shopping for his Christmas gifts for his family, but he had been stopped by the display of soft looking scarves, thinking of only one person. Martha winked at the man, "Ah, I see, out shopping for a certain Medical Examiner?"

He looked at her in shock and then blinked his way out of his stupor. "What, no. No, of course not."

Martha's face lit up, she did love to tease people. "Oh, so did you get her jewelry for Christmas? Does it sparkle? You know, every girl loves a bit of bling, especially at the holidays."

Esposito stared at his shoes. "Uh, actually Lanie and I broke up, Mrs. R. A couple months ago. Castle didn't mention it to you?"

Martha frowned, her son hadn't talked to her about it. That was unusual, she'd have to ask Richard about it later. She now cocked her head and watched the detective. The way he was still looking at the scarves, she thought that there was a particular woman he had in mind to receive one. Realizing that she hadn't responded to Javier, she gave him a solid pat on the shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. What happened?"

"It's...uh... it was complicated." So the detective _was_ still thinking of the beautiful ME, Martha _hadn't_ lost her touch.

The actress waved her hand in dismissal. "Right, don't mind me. I'm just being nosy."

"Like mother, like son," Esposito whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Martha wasn't offended, but she couldn't help ribbing him again, just a little. Like mother, like son, indeed.

"Uh, nothing. Nevermind." Esposito refused to make eye contact with the actress. Funny how he could stare down murderers without breaking a sweat, but just a few questions from his friend's mother and he felt the need to mop his brow. A change of subject was definitely in order, unfortunately his brain had ceased to function. "So, Mrs. R, do you think my... my... _mother_ would like a scarf? How about this one?" He grabbed the closest scarf to him, an itchy wool the color of Pepto-Bismol with a bright green trim. "Girls like pink, right?"

Martha arched a sculpted eyebrow. "Do you hate your... mother?"

"What? No!" Esposito shouted then modulated his tone when he noticed a few shoppers staring at him, "I love her very much."

"_That_ scarf doesn't show it. Girls may love pink, but not that pink. Besides, I think your _mother_ would look much better in red." Martha grabbed the original scarf and shoved it in the back of the fixture. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy. Honestly, what were the buyers thinking? Her skillful hands picked over a few items before settling on a warm red scarf with gold embroidery detail. It was classy and sophisticated. Martha glanced at the tag before handing it over, pleased that it was also reasonably priced. A splurge without being over-the-top. "This is the one. Your... ahem... mother... will love it."

Esposito took the scarf, he could see Lanie wearing it. He started to thank Martha for her help, but she had already shifted down a little on the display, pulling out a green and white hounds-tooth patterned scarf. Gifts for complicated women were now on Martha's brain, and there was a certain detective that would look lovely with this tucked under her coat. It was definitely in Beckett's color palette, and a simple gift. Martha had an inkling that Kate had a hard time accepting gifts, especially anything on a deeper personal level.

Esposito between Martha and the piece of cashmere in her hand, "That one's nice too."

"Yes, it will really bring out Kate's eyes. Don't you think?"

He didn't know how to respond. He didn't need to give Castle's mother the wrong idea. He'd always thought of Beckett like a sister, he wasn't supposed to notice things like her eyes, was he? "Uh, yeah, I guess. Her eyes are kind of green, I think."

"Very observant of you, Detective." Martha was back to her teasing again.

Esposito shrugged, "Well, she's already got someone who spends a lot of time observing her, my job is just to watch her back." He gave the actress a brilliant smile, he could tease too. Especially when it came to teasing Castle about his unmasked feelings for Beckett. And even when Castle wasn't there to defend himself.

Martha led the way to a cash register and paid for her purchase, chatting easily with the cashier about the store's holiday traffic. She stayed with Javier as he bought his own gift. "So doing any other shopping today, Detective?"

"Yeah, I need to get something for my nephews, and my sister, and I pulled Ryan's name in the Secret Santa at work. Oh, and my parents."

Martha smirked, "I thought that your mother was taken care of."

Esposito blushed again, "Right."

She gave him a hip-check. "Lanie will love it. Don't worry."

The usually confident detective looked a bit shaken. "You sure? Maybe I should really give it to my Mom. What if Lanie doesn't want it?"

"Oh, she wants it. It's not over between you two. Not by a long shot."

"How do you know?"

Martha sighed, "Trust me, a woman always knows. And it's not over for you. I can tell."

"No, it isn't. But..."

He didn't finish his sentence. Martha had cut him off, stepping close to the detective, grabbing his cheeks between her hands and pinching them together. "You listen to me, Javier Esposito. It is your job to set a good example for my son and for Kate. You and Lanie are supposed to show them that friends and colleagues, they can fall in love too. You are supposed to show them that it's difficult, but that it's worth it. You can't run at the first sign of trouble, you have to be strong, for you and for Lanie, but for your friends too. They look to you, they watch you. If you can't do it, what hope do they have? They don't need any more reasons to keep them apart, they have enough issues as it is. So you are going to wrap that gift up and you are going to give it to Lanie, and you are going to repair whatever broke between you. You have to at least promise me that you will try."

"Uh."

She released his face, but fixed him with a glare. "Promise me, Detective."

"I promise. I'll try."

Martha smiled, stepped away from Javier and started walking again. "Splendid! Now that that's settled, I'll help you pick out a few more gifts. Buying things is sort of a hobby of mine, and you, sir, need all of the help that you can get."

"Ain't that the truth."

"And there's this little cafe around the corner. Afterwards, you can treat me to a latte, and pretend to be my boy-toy as a thank you for all of this help and free advice. It's a favorite haunt for some of my theater friends, and they'll love the gossip. And I don't mind the attention."

Javier steps had faltered at the mention of 'boy-toy,' and he fell further behind as Martha kept talking. She turned back to the detective and flashed him another smile, "Come along, dear. It's time to spend some of your money."


End file.
